


Kindness

by Astray



Category: Romeo And Juliet - All Media Types, Romeo And Juliet - Shakespeare, Romeo e Giulietta - Ama e Cambia il Mondo
Genre: Gen, and how difficult it is with Mercutio, the prince reflects on ruling over a city of idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-13 01:41:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5689705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astray/pseuds/Astray
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being the Prince of Verona was not an easy task. But it happened that the ones who troubled the order most were the most important to him. </p><p>[Prompt: Subtle Kindness.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kindness

He was not a kind man – at least he never expected he could ever be considered as such, seeing how he ruled Verona with an iron grip. That was the least he could do, knowing how the Capulets and the Montagues were at war with each other, as they had been for decades. And so the Prince of Verona had often seen kindness as unnecessary. In fact, he ruled over his relatives as he did the city, albeit in a subtler way. He did all he could to ensure that they were safe, and that no harm came to them. It proved harder still in the case of Mercutio. Maybe because Mercutio reminded him of himself at the same age. Maybe because his laughter was so portentous that its echoes made him feel alive. And so, he did all he could to make sure that Mercutio was protected, because he would not protect himself. Maybe, it was kindness. Or maybe it was weakness – for what would he do should Mercutio's laughter stop?

 


End file.
